powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake"
Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Following the memories that resurfaced, Kurt had collapsed. Hunter frantically tries to rouse him while Kurt suffers through flashbacks of Hell. He recovers after a few minutes that feel like a week in his mind, and Hunter is adamant that Kurt take seriously the harm that remembering anything from the last three years could do to him. Kurt reluctantly agrees. The following day, Hunter and Kurt are doing research at Bobby’s house on more of how to avoid of Kurt remembering his memories from the past three years when suddenly Balthazar appears. He starts frantically looking for ingredients for a spell and says that Raphael is aiming to kill all of Castiel’s allies and affiliates so he gives them a key and needs to send them to an alternate universe in the mean time to keep them out of harm's way. Supposedly, the key opens a door where he has stored the stolen Angelic Weapons of Heaven, which will help Castiel to retain control in Heaven. Another angel, Virgil, arrives and ambushes the trio, Balthazar manages to activate the spell sigil drawn from the glass window and sends Hunter and Kurt flying through it and then landing on a safety cusion on the floor, where it appears a film crew was shooting for a scene. Hunter and Kurt are confused on what's going on. A crew member with a clapperboard hollers out: "Power Rangers: Omniverse"scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker! Now in an alternate universe, Kurt and Hunter find themselves on the set of "Power Rangers: Omniverse"- a show that appears to be about their lives as Power Rangers and where everyone mistakes them for the actors, and Hunter going by the name: Jensen Ackles. They try to contact Castiel, but instead, they encounter Misha Collins, who plays Castiel on the TV Show. They take refuge in Hunter's luxurious trailer, they do some further research about themselves on that Earth, and Hunter is horrified to learn that he was a soap opera star. Hunter suggests they try researching the same spell Balthazar did in order to get them back to the Ranger-World. Discouraged that there are no 'real' items they need on the set of Bobby’s house, Kurt and Hunter have the actors' driver, Clif, take them to Kurt's place, which turns out to be a large ostentatious mansion. Hunter Nice modest digs, Jay-z. Kurt Wow. I must be the star of this thing. Hunter Yeah, right. Oh, check it out. (nods towards a tanning bed) Kurt What am I, Dracula? Hunter George Hamilton Dracula. (Hunter spots a liquor cabinet) Oh. Now we're talking. (he hears an animal noise from the backyard, peering out the glass doors) Dude, you have a camel in your backyard. A woman then appears from the upstairs. ??? It's an alpaca, dumbass. Hunter Ruby? Ruby "Ruby." right. That one never gets old. (to Kurt) How was work today, hon?(kisses Kurt) Hunter Wait. You and Ruby? Ruby Do you honestly think that's funny, Jensen? Hunter "Jensen"? Oh! Right. Right. 'cause you're not Ruby. You...I mean, how could you be? You...Of course! She starts to give Hunter a look. Hunter You are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are, uh, in...Kurt's house, Uh, because you two are...(spots a photo on the mantle of Ruby and Kurt's wedding)...Married! You married fake Ruby?? Ruby What are you doing? Kurt Work. Work, hon. Hunter Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say "hey." Hey. Uh, and – and – and maybe run some lines. It's... Ruby You've never even been to our house. Hunter Well, now that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back. Ruby Well, alpacas are the greenest animal. Hunter Right. Right. That is so important. Genevieve Well, there's that thing I have to get to. Kurt Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The, thing? Ruby The international otter adoption charity dinner? Kurt Oh! Ruby Okay, well...(kisses Kurt) Well, I'm glad you two are talking, anyway. Kurt Yeah. (they watch Genevieve leave the room) Hunter Well, looks like you did all right. Kurt Huh, yeah. I should figure out her real name. Later that evening, Kurt and Hunter go online and purchase some of the ingredients have it delivered using Kurt's credit cards, now that he's a rich actor. Hunter then spends the night on Kurt's couch. While Kurt wanders around his own mansion, he spots Ruby in the hallway. Kurt Hey! Hey. Hi. Hi, uh, Gen—Genevieve. Gen? Genevieve Gen. Kurt Gen. Of course. Yeah. Um, so, h—how was the...Otter thing? Genevieve It was good. Kurt Yeah? Genevieve Everybody missed you there. Kurt Oh. Wow. Wow. I bet. So – so listen, I-I got to ask you a question. Do you remember, uh, uh, year before last, all those disasters? Genevieve Disasters? Kurt Yeah.Yeah, yeah, the whole earthquake spike. You know, the – the 9.2 in Rome? I mean, the – the 8.5 outside Boston? The whole east/west tsunami chain? Genevieve Yes. I remember all of those from last season on your show. Kurt No, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I-I know. I know. That – that's what I mean. That's what I was... (Kurt takes a drink from his beer) Genevieve You have been Kurt Winchester way too long. (Genevieve kisses Kurt, takes him by the hand, and leads him upstairs. Kurt then starts to grow a grin on his face.) The next morning, Clif drives them to the airport to pick up the rush delivery before taking them back to the set. They have to try and act in a scene which ends badly after many takes, but in between takes, they try and do the spell. When nothing happens, they come to the conclusion that in this reality there is no real supernatural, no magic. Back on set, the angel hitman Virgil appears and tries to vanquish Hunter with his angel powers. He, too, is devoid of powers in this universe, so Kurt and Hunter are able to take him in a fight and start pummeling him on the set of the Dragon's hideout. The rest of the crew intervenes, however, and during the resulting scuffle Virgil pickpockets the key Balthazar gave Kurt before running away. The crew of the show is now suspicious because "Kurt" and "Jensen" are behaving out of character. Normally they don't speak to each other, they came in with a mysterious package which the crew believes are either drugs or black market organs, and now they've beaten up Virgil, who everyone believes to be an extra. Director Bobby Singer calls showrunner Sera Gamble and suggests that they get Eric Kripke to come to Vancouver and talk to them. Sera reluctantly agrees, although Kripke is sequestered in a cabin writing the script for "Octocobra." Meanwhile, Virgil takes Misha hostage and kills him so he can use his blood to contact Raphael. Bob confronts Kurt and Hunter, and they drop the pretense of being as actors and tell him that they quit, making Bob shocked. Hunter says that at least in their world they make a difference. They then go back to Jared's house and learn from Genevieve that Misha is dead, so they go to the scene. A witness states that the killer was speaking to "Raphael," and they learn from the relayed conversation that Virgil is trying to get back to the Ranger-World. While they wait for him on the set, Hunter suggests to Kurt that maybe if they get stuck in this alternate universe, their lives would be better. But Kurt disagrees because back in their world they do matter, and he doesn't like that in this world they aren't even Power Rangers. Virgil returns on set just as Kripke arrives to speak to them, and the angel goes on a killing spree, killing Eric Kripke, Bob Singer, and the rest of the crew before Kurt and Hunter manage to knock him out and get the key. Just as Kurt has the key in hand, the spell sigil begins to reappear on a glass windown and activates. Once again they get thrown through the glas and they land back in the Ranger-World, where Raphael is there, expecting Virgil, but instead goes up to the boys. Raphael (now as a African woman) Oh you two...Have the strangest luck. Hunter Raphael? Nice meatsuit. (whispers over to Kurt) Dude looks like a lady. (Raphael squeezes her fist and causes Hunter and Kurt to bend over in pain) Raphael The key. (she picks it up from the ground) Balthazar then appears to them. Balthazar And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station. Raphael Really. Balthazar You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing. Raphael Give me the weapons. Balthazar Sorry, darling. They're gone. Raphael What?! Balthazar I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these two marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You two were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys. Raphael You've made your last mistake. Balthazar Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey. Castiel then appears Castiel Step away from him, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me. Castiel then extends out his wings and flashes in white light, where a split second, shows Castiel wearing Angelic armor and armed with a lance on his back. Now equaling his powers like those of an Archangel. Raphael Castiel--- Castiel If you don't want to die tonight, back off. Raphael then flees by disappearing. Balthazar Well, Cas...Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it. Balathazar then disappears and Castiel brings the boys back to Bobby's house Kurt Cas, what the hell? Hunter Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion? Castiel It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing. Hunter That's not comforting, Cas. Castiel When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything. Hunter Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us! Castiel I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can. Castiel then disppears. Hunter Friggin' angels. Kurt (glares on the wall of Bobby's house and pounds on it) Solid. (Kurt breathes out in relief) It's real. Nice. Hunter Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again. Kurt Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking. Hunter I mean, all we do is make a mess in this universe we're in. Kurt That's not true. We save lives here, Hunter. Hunter Yeah, I guess. I'm just...I'm just tired of all the bad luck, you know? Kurt Well, you know, number one, bad luck is kind of in the Ranger-job description. And two, it's not all bad. Really. Look at me. I mean, at least Satan's left the building. Hunter Yeah. It's the little things. Kurt And I have a soul because of you. I never thanked you for that, did I? Hunter That's all good, man. Kurt Well, thank you. Hunter You'd have done the same for me. Kurt I mean it. Look, we keep our heads down, keep swinging. We'll lose some. Hopefully, we'll win more. And...I don't know. Anyway, for what it's worth, I always got your back. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse